Vanilla Bubbles
by SolarRose29
Summary: Pepper shows Steve around his new home. Request by ErinKenobi2893


**This is dedicated to my wonderful reviewer, ErinKenobi2893, who requested a friendship fic in which Pepper teaches Steve how to put together a bubble bath and they end up falling in fully clothed (with bonus points if Tony makes an appearance.) Thus, this was written. ****ErinKenobi, I**** hope it's got all the adorableness you were looking for!  
><strong>

**To all you others who have made requests, I promise you, I am working on them. Keep your eyes peeled! ;)**

* * *

><p>Absorbed in the report in front of her, Pepper hardly noticed the ringing of the phone. Eventually, the insistent chime broke through her concentration and she reached out to answer it, eyes still glued to the folder spread on her desk.<p>

"Yes?"

"Miss Potts, you're three o' clock is here," her secretary informed her, sounding a bit breathless.

Furrowing her brows, Pepper tugged her planner free from the bottom of the pile of papers littering her desk top. She flipped to the appropriate page, finger tracing over all the filled appointment slots. After a few moments, she found the correct time and gasped at the name she saw on the register.

"Thank you, Jennifer. Tell him I'll be right out," she instructed.

Standing, she hastily ran a hand over her blouse and pencil skirt to smooth out any wrinkles. With a final sweep of her palm across her forehead to push away a few errant strands of hair that had slipped free from her ponytail, Pepper crossed the room and peeked out the corner of her office window.

There, surrounded by synthetic plants and cushioned chairs, stood none other than Captain America himself. Pepper took a breath and knew the pictures in the history books hadn't done him justice. He was taller than he looked in the black and white photographs, with a sculpted physique that couldn't be completely hidden beneath the leather jacket, button-up shirt and khaki pants. It was odd to see him in civilian clothes, as compared to the uniform in which he was customarily portrayed, though he seemed no less powerful because of it.

Pepper opened her door and stepped out. Her heels were muted on the charcoal carpeting as she strode towards him. When she glanced toward her secretary, she wasn't surprised to see the young woman openly staring at the super soldier with a dreamy look on her face. Discreetly clearing her throat, Pepper reminded the lady of her job, to which she returned with regret.

"Captain Rogers," Pepper greeted, feeling light headed at the notion of finally meeting the living legend.

Steve spun around abruptly, turning from inspecting the potted flowers and his startled expression eased into one of polite interest. "Miss Potts," he returned.

Pausing a few feet away, Pepper tried not to let her giddiness overwhelm her. But it wasn't everyday she met a World War II veteran who had saved the entire earth on numerous occasions. "I'm so glad you could make it." She folded her hands in front of her, trying to hold in her excitement.

"Thank you, ma'am," Steve nodded his head at her.

Pepper gave him a smile. She couldn't recall the last time anyone had called her 'ma'am'.

"Miss Potts, you have a call on line two," Jennifer piped up.

Blinking a few times, Pepper stamped down on her irritation. "Can it wait?"

"It's Tokyo," Jennifer informed her.

Pepper sighed. "I'm sorry, I have to take this call," she apologized to Steve. "Please, have a seat." She gestured to the chairs lining the wall. "I'm be right back."

After arguing with the representative of some Japanese electric company for half an hour, Pepper finally slammed the phone back down in its cradle. Now all she had to do was send an email to Hanson to inform him that they would not be able to make the contract with the Asian-based company, as they had been hoping. She opened her email to find twenty-six unopened messages, one of which pertained to a luncheon she was to attend with the senator and his wife. Scanning her appointment book, she noticed she had been double-booked. She couldn't be in two places at once and priorities had to be made. She'd have to contact the newspaper and inform them that the interview needed to be set back an hour. That would give her plenty of time to have lunch and get back for her press conference. Speaking of which, she had to sign that form that gave permission for her image to be used on the cover of that new magazine. Where was that paper? There it was, tucked away beneath that spreadsheet she was to review and send back to the architectural department. Where did her pen go? Why did it always roll beneath the framed picture of Tony she kept on her desk? Didn't he have a speaking engagement at that charity event? Where did she put those cue cards that she meticulously wrote even though he never used them? She hadn't finished with them yet. And she couldn't forget to include Stark Industries projected progress report for the coming year as one of his talking points, which meant she needed the analysis from Zwickly. Had he emailed it to her yet? Thirty-four unopened emails. A drafted letter from the legal department and complaints from human resources. The phone rang again and this time it was the foreman in California. Did Mr. Stark really intend on having an in-ground swimming pool in the kitchen of his new mansion with a water slide that connected to the roof and cut through the second floor bedroom? Unfortunately, yes. And that bedroom needed curtains. The manufacturer had sent samples over yesterday. Ivory or pearl? The pearl would better catch the sunlight and her pearls were supposed to be picked up at the jewelers this afternoon. She needed them for her marketing trip in Europe. The jet would have to be refueled after last week's jaunt to Canada. She should double-check that the prospective investors weren't planning on suing for slander. Tony had been doing so well but he was still a Stark and Starks always spoke their minds. Some people didn't like what they had to say, as shown in the popularity polls and shouldn't she check them while she was at it? Surprisingly, public opinion had risen by nine percent in the last five days. She'd have to congratulate Gordman for the success of the newest campaign and authorize a little expanding of the budget to be devoted to keeping it that way. But expansion in one area meant reduction in another. Where could they afford a cut in expenses? Whose department had a bit of money to spare? Perhaps it was time to host another fundraiser. Fundraising for clean energy involved a lot of planning. Her dry-cleaning should be dropped off before her Saturday morning meeting with the city councilman about the zoning permits.

A take-out box of pasta was set on the corner of her desk and Pepper started. Pasta. Right. Dinner. She glanced at the noodles, watching the steam as it rose and fogged up the glass in the picture frame. Tony also needed dinner. Sometimes Pepper felt more like a babysitter than a fiance.

"Jennifer?" Pepper called after the young woman, whose hand was already on the doorknob having made her delivery.

"Yes?" She turned back expectantly.

"Please let Mr. Stark know I am on my way and that I am bringing dinner," Pepper requested.

"Of course," Jennifer responded, exiting the room.

Gathering files, folders, note cards, spreadsheets and blueprints, Pepper prepared herself to leave. She slid the papers into a manila envelop, taking it under her arm. She would work on them later that night. After a final sweep of her desk to ensure she had all she would need, she scooped up the box of food and headed out the door. While they were having dinner, perhaps she could ask Tony to look over the draft of the next budget. It was getting late but Tony stayed up until all hours of the night anyway and there was a man that chair!

Pepper gasped and nearly dropped her supper. She was always one of the last people to leave the office and was therefore unused to the presence of others when she departed. A blond head lifted, blue eyes meeting hers and she felt a flush of mortification.

"Captain!" she squeaked.

Embarrassment plunged her heart into her stomach. How could she have forgotten about him? What kind of person left Captain America sitting in a waiting room for-she checked the clock on the wall-four and a half hours? He stood, tucking a small notebook and pen into the pocket of his jacket.

"You're still here?" she questioned in surprise tainted with humiliation.

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded before shifting uncertainly. "Unless, you'd rather I leave and come back some other time?"

"No!" She winced at her own outburst. "I mean, I am so sorry. I got caught up in..." she glanced down at the folder in her hand, bulging with papers, "this." Ashamed, she shrugged her shoulders and tried unsuccessfully to keep the heat from her cheeks.

"Allow me." He stepped forward and relieved her of both paperwork and pasta before she had a chance to protest.

"Thank you, Captain," she sheepishly replied.

"You're welcome, Miss Potts," he returned.

"You can call me Pepper," she offered.

He grinned. "Only if you call me Steve."

"Alright," she leaned forward conspiratorially. "Steve."

He chuckled quietly and she joined in. They settled into a comfortable silence for a moment.

"This is a lovely building you have here," Steve complimented.

"Thank you. Would you like to see more of it?" Pepper inquired with a sparkle in her eye.

"Really?" he questioned hopefully.

"Of course. That's actually the reason I asked for you to meet me today," Pepper informed him, feeling a fresh wave of mortification over her negligence of her guest. "You can set those on the desk." She directed him to put down the items in his arms. "We won't be needing those where we're going."

She led the way to the elevator. Once she and Steve were inside, she selected the appropriate floor. Soft jazz filled the car as it rose. Soon, with a quite chime, the doors opened to reveal a tastefully decorated living room. Cream sofas rested on gleaming wood floors, cushions plumped to an inviting level. A giant television was set on one wall, glass screen reflecting the multiple light bulbs set in the ceiling.

Pepper stepped out, footsteps tapping on the bare floor. She paused when she didn't hear a second set. Turning around, she smiled when she caught sight of Steve frozen in the elevator, a wide-eyed expression on his face. She returned and laid a hand on his arm.

"Go on," she urged.

"Is this where Tony lives?" Steve questioned, gazing at the expensive furniture.

Pepper shook her head. "No, Tony doesn't live here. Well," she amended, "he does live in the Tower but not on this floor. Come on." Striding across the living room, she headed through a doorway, leaving Steve no choice but to follow.

"This is the kitchen," she announced, sweeping a hand through the air to include marble counter tops, stainless steel appliances and black stools at the island.

"What's this?" Steve inquired from behind her.

Pepper came to stand next to him and the NutriBullet he was referring to. "That's a blender. It's used to make smoothies and shakes."

Steve shook his head. "It looks different than it did in my time."

"They had blenders back then?" Pepper was surprised.

"None like that," Steve answered, stepping away and surveying the rest of the kitchen.

"That's the refrigerator. That's the microwave. That's the toaster. That's the coffee maker. That's the dishwasher." Pepper pointed out each appliance in turn. She glanced at Steve. "Am I going too fast?"

"Not at all," he smiled.

"If you have questions about anything, just ask me," she invited.

He nodded and she led the way into an adjoining room. "Here's the breakfast area and through there is the dining room. Of course, you could always use the island in the kitchen as well," she commented.

"Does a person really need so many rooms just for eating food?" Steve wondered aloud.

Pepper laughed and swept through another hallway. "On your right is the study. On the left is the bathroom. And further down is the den," she narrated. "This is the guest suite, complete with a second bathroom and sitting area." Waving a hand through the air, she gestured to the bedroom they stood in.

Steve nodded politely.

"Come this way. I have something else I have to show you," she beckoned cheerfully.

"There's more?" Steve questioned, eyebrows rising.

"Of course," Pepper answered breezily. "We haven't even gotten to the best part!"

After journeying through a passageway of cream colored walls, they entered a gigantic bedroom. A huge mattress was buried beneath thick comforters and mounds of fluffy pillows. Set off to the left of the bed, a wooden desk stood at attention, a chair nestled between its legs. Large windows swallowed the eastern side of the room, allowing a breathtaking view of the city below. In the corner, like a regal magistrate, was a beautiful phonograph. Leisurely leaning against the stand, several record sleeves were lined in neat order. Reverently, Steve slowly approached the gramophone. He ghosted his fingers over the surface, skin never quite touching the machine. A quiet smile lifted the corners of his mouth. With fond memories floating behind his eyelids, he stepped away and rejoined Pepper.

She folded her hands before her middle and bit her lip to keep a grin from splitting her face. "Do you like it?"

"I didn't know there were any left," Steve murmured.

"I found one and I just had to buy it!" Pepper exclaimed excitedly.

Steve cocked his head. "Why?"

"For you, of course," Pepper replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? I don't understand." Steve's eyebrows met together.

Pepper patiently explained. "If you're going to be living here, I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

"Live here?" Bigger than dinner plates, Steve's eyes blinked at her.

"Yes. Didn't Tony tell you?" Pepper took one look at his face and got her answer. "Why am I not surprised?" She rolled her eyes before continuing. "Tony has opened his Tower to all the Avengers. He says he wants this to become a centralized Assembly point. But," she leaned closer, "between you and me, I think he's a little lonely and wants all his new friends over for a permanent sleepover." Pulling back, she chuckled.

"Oh," was the eloquent response Steve made.

"The others have already agreed," Pepper conversationally mentioned. "Bruce and Thor have already moved in."

"Oh," Steve repeated before regaining the power of speech. "Who will I be sharing these quarters with?"

It was Pepper's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"Who else will be living here?" Steve rephrased his question.

"No one," Pepper stated.

"Not here in this room. I mean the whole floor," Steve clarified.

"No one," Pepper insisted emphatically.

"You mean," Steve swallowed. "You mean I get this whole place...to... to...myself?" he stuttered.

"Yes." Pepper nodded emphatically.

"But it's so...huge," Steve stammered.

"This isn't all," Pepper hinted mysteriously.

Reveling in the stupefied expression on the super soldier's face, she strolled across the spacious bedroom. Still stuck in a daze, Steve trailed behind her, mouth opening and closing in a wonderful impression of a goldfish. Casually, Pepper conducted her tour, allowing him to observe the two other bonus rooms, one of which was filled with exercising equipment. Steve paused in the doorway, gazing at the piles of hundred pound weights.

"I could never afford this," he confessed.

"Oh, you don't have to," Pepper reassured him.

He shook his head. "Thank you, ma'am. But I don't take charity."

"Well, in that case, I'm sure I can work out the terms of the rent to something we can both agree is not only fair, but also affordable," she guaranteed.

"I'd very much appreciate that." Steve thanked her.

"It's important to Tony that all of you have a proper home and if it's important to Tony, it's important to me." Pepper gave her shoulders a small shrug. "Plus, I think you've earned it. Saving the world is not something to be taken lightly."

"If you don't mind me asking," Steve hesitated. "Are you and him...do you...are you...?" he trailed off awkwardly.

Taking pity on him, Pepper answered his unspoken question. "Yes, Tony and I are a couple." She smiled sweetly. "And now I have one more thing I need to show you." Without giving him a chance to respond, she spun around and headed in the other direction.

"This is the master bath," she announced, voice echoing through the enormous bathroom.

A mirror climbed from mid-way up the left hand wall to the ceiling. A vanity was spread beneath it, innumerable drawers set into the front, and a sink like the Grand Canyon. Against the opposite wall, a towel warmer was situated beside a gleaming shower stall. In the center of the room, a giant tub took up most of the remaining floor space. Standing at its edge, tall and pretty, a wicker basket overflowing with items awaited Steve's attention. Pepper subtly pointed it out to Steve. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"It's a housewarming gift," she beamed. "Go on, open it."

Giving in to her urging, Steve picked up the basket and began unloading it. A toothbrush holder, soap dispensers, plush washcloths, tubes of shower gel, containers of shampoo, shower poufs, scented candles and cotton hand towels soon rested on the floor. One final piece of the present remained and he took it out with a puzzled expression.

"Don't you like bubble bath?" Pepper queried, worried that her gift was not as perfect as she had thought it was.

Steve looked down at the inconspicuous liquid filling the plastic in his hands. "To be honest, I don't really know what that is," he revealed.

"You don't?" Pepper tried to understand how a man from the Forties could be familiar with a blender but not bubble bath.

"No, ma'am," he confirmed a bit shyly.

"It's exactly what it sounds like." Pepper crossed the room and stood next to him, pointing to the label. "It's a solution that makes bubbles in the bath."

"Isn't that what soap is for?" Steve objected.

Pepper chuckled. "These are much bigger than your average soap bubbles. They're kind of like..." she paused. "It would be easier to show you."

She held out her hands for the bottle, which Steve obligingly gave her. After moving around the tub to where the faucet was located, she knelt and waved Steve over. With a quick flick of her wrist, the water started gushing from the spout.

While she took off the lid, removing the inner seal, she explained the process to Steve. "It won't take very much. All you'll need is three or four capfuls of this." She tipped the container, allowing the contents to spill into the upturned lid. "All you have to do is pour it out here, under the faucet so the water can make the bubbles." She demonstrated her instructions.

Immediately, piles of fluffy soap bubbles rose from the steaming tub. Steve watched with complete fascination, slowly lowering himself until he was sitting beside Pepper. Looking like the fleece from a hundred white lambs, the bubbles spread, drifting on invisible currents to coat the entire surface of the water. Pepper dumped in a bit more and smiled.

"See, it's easy," she shrugged.

Steve hardly heard her, engrossed as he was in the rising level of bubbles, which were quickly taking the appearance of cotton ball clouds. With childlike delight, he grinned and reached out to poke the foam. A collection of filmy balloons gathered in his palm and he scooped it up. With excitement shining on his face, he offered it to Pepper. She giggled and accepted the handful. Steve returned his rapt attention to the bath. Enjoying the silky feeling the bubbles provided in her one hand, Pepper stretched her arm out to acquire some for her other hand.

The water from the faucet had splashed onto the tiles at her feet and as she leaned forward, her knees slid along the slick surface. Surprised, she shrieked as she plunged headlong into the full bathtub.

"Miss Potts!" Steve exclaimed, shocked.

"I'm alright." Pepper's voice echoed from somewhere in the ocean of bubbles.

A set of fingers rose from the tub and slapped at the tiles, seeking purchase. It only succeeded in knocking over the bottle. Liquid soap sloshed over the floor, pooling in puddles or rushing in streams as it saw fit.

"Here, give me your hand," Steve called, moving to assist the fallen CEO.

Pepper gladly latched onto the proffered arm. Steve began to lift her out of the water. And promptly slipped on the wet tiles. With a giant splash, he tumbled into the voluminous foam. He broke the surface, coughing on soap.

"So much for a rescue," Pepper teased.

"Sorry," Steve apologized, sheepishly.

"Oh, it's okay." Pepper waved off the apology. "A run through the dryer will have these clothes good as new."

Steve looked down at his leather jacket. "I'm not sure I can save this," he stated glumly.

Pepper gave a him a sympathetic wince. "Probably not."

With a sigh, Steve accepted that he was in need of a new coat.

"What a fine pair we make," Pepper commented, gesturing to their current position.

"I turn my back for one second and my girlfriend makes a 'fine pair' with another man."

Both Steve and Pepper jumped at their unexpected observer.

"Y'know, when Jennifer told me you were bringing me dinner, I thought it would be the edible kind." Tony nonchalantly circled around the room to face them, carefully skirting the hazardous spill. "But this is something else entirely."

Steve's cheeks heated to a flamingo pink.

"Tony!" Pepper exclaimed, relief, warning, exasperation and annoyance all mixing together in a tone she was very familiar with when addressing the billionaire.

"I don't blame you," Tony continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Steve is quite the specimen." In a show of mock-flirtation, he ran his eyes up and down the half of Steve's body that wasn't submerged beneath the water's surface or buried in bubbles.

"Quit being immature and help me out," Pepper commanded, stretching out her hand.

Tony glanced at her, weighed his options, and opted to prolong his fun as long as he could. It was just too funny to watch Steve's face darken from pink to crimson. "Is that why you decided to take a dip with Captain America? Is he more...mature than I am?" he punctuated his remark with a devious waggle of his eyebrows.

Tomatoes had nothing on Steve's cheeks. He sunk a little lower into the tub, wishing it were possible to melt through the bottom of it.

"Tony!" Pepper squealed.

"No wait." Tony held up his hands, palms out. "Don't tell me. I wanna find out for myself." A faux flirtatious wink at the captain followed his comment.

A cherry red blush flooded Steve's head, coloring his cheeks, neck and even the tips of his ears.

"That's it!" Pepper declared.

Pushing her way through billowing mounds of bubbles, she ended up on a side of the tub unaffected by various liquids. Planting her arms on it, she hauled herself out and stomped over to Tony. He backed up as she came closer.

"Easy, Pep, I was just kidding," he placated. "It was only a joke."

"Does it look like Steve's laughing?" Pepper demanded, swinging a dripping arm through the air to point at the captain, who was doing his best to use the bubbles as a barrier between himself and Tony's rakish jests.

"Actually it looks like he's pretending to be fire truck," Tony observed. "Albeit, a fire truck in a bathtub. Which is pointless, when you think about it. It's impossible for there to be a fire in a tub. Unless," he smirked, "it's _that _kind of fire."

"Anthony Stark, stop this instant or I swear I will order Jarvis to lock you out of your lab for the rest of your life," Pepper calmly threatened.

Tony gave a nervous laugh. "He wouldn't listen to you."

"Actually, Sir, Miss Potts has the authority to give me a direct command, which I must obey," Jarvis cut in.

"Traitor," Tony grumbled.

Pepper smiled in triumph and placed her hands on her hips. "So, what's it going to be?"

Meanwhile, Steve, confident in Pepper's ability to reign in the errant scientist, managed to crawl out of the tub. He brushed the leftover suds from his clothes and pushed his limp hair off his forehead.

"Fine," Tony sulked, petulantly crossing his arms.

Easily finding the rolled towels by the towel dryer, Steve picked up a pair and came to join the arguing couple.

With the attention span of a three year old, Tony soon forgot he was pouting. "Can I just take this moment to say that you look amazing in wet clothes," he complimented Pepper brightly as Steve drew closer. "The way they get all see-through and clingy is really...wow."

Steve's attention was drawn to the truth of Tony's statement and the blush returned. He quickly averted his eyes as he held out the towel to Pepper.

"Thank you, Steve," she smiled at him before pointedly glaring at Tony.

He merely gave her a mischievous grin. "So," he clapped once, abruptly changing subjects. "Who wants dinner?"

Wrapping the towel around herself, Pepper shook her head at his antics.

"I'm thinking pizza. Or maybe Chinese. Scratch that-I'm getting a sudden craving for pancakes. Aw, who cares? I'm rich, I can afford a little of everything!" Tony rambled, already heading out the door.

Pepper watched him go, then turned to the captain. "Now that you've had an up close and personal encounter with a bubble bath, what do you think?"

"It's nice," Steve responded, awkwardly shuffling his feet.

"Don't let Tony upset you. He didn't mean any of it," Pepper assured him.

Steve let out a relieved puff of air.

"You just have to get used to his somewhat twisted sense of humor," Pepper suggested.

"I'm not sure I can," Steve remarked, now able to appreciate the amusement the situation had garnered.

"Well, you can at least give it a chance," Pepper encouraged, linking her arm through Steve's. "After all, you'll have plenty of practice, once you start living here."

Steve pulled a face and Pepper laughed. Arm in arm, they left the room, the sound of popping bubbles following them out.


End file.
